Sehnsüchte
by Celesoan
Summary: Kurz vor Weihnachten treffen sich zwei einsame Seelen. Können sie zueinander finden? AU


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Dies ist mein zweiter Beitrag für die 25 Perlentaucher Weihnachtsmärchen. Wer sich alle zu Gemüte führen möchte, findet hier den zugehörigen Link: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5544186/1/**_

**Sehnsüchte**

Es war bitterkalt, obwohl die Sonne strahlend vom blauen Himmel schien. Zumindest so weit sie es sagen konnte, denn von ihrem Kabuff aus war sie nicht zu sehen. Sie fröstelte, da sie die ganze Zeit über saß, und schmiegte ihre Beine fester zusammen. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander, die mit fingerlosen Wollhandschuhen überzogen waren, ehe sie ihren Kaffee nahm. Vorsichtig schlürfte sie an der dampfenden Tasse. Zum Trinken war er fast noch zu heiß, aber dafür wärmte er um so besser ihre halb erfrorenen Hände.

Ein kurzes Klimpern ließ sie reflexartig eine Hand nach dem metallenen Knopf ausstrecken, welcher einen kleinen, grünen Zettel herausgab. Sie prüfte flüchtig die Münzen, bevor sie diese mit mechanischer Bewegung in den Schlitz vor sich schob.

Seufzend richtete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ein weiteres Mal der Tasse und dem wohltuenden Inhalt. Beim nächsten Schluck, den sie nahm, verbrühte sie sich beinahe die Zunge und so stellte sie stumm fluchend das Gefäß beiseite. Sie drückte ihre Hände zwischen ihre Beine, um die Wärme besser behalten zu können. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, sie betrachtete die fast ausgestorbene Umgebung, den blanken Beton, die verblichenen Plakate, das rostbraune Eisen. All das war sonst vor Massenanstürmen kaum zu erkennen. Obwohl sie normalerweise die Stille genoss, dazu ein gutes Buch, fühlte es sich hier einfach verkehrt an.

Erneut zog das vertraute Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit sicherem Griff drückte sie die Taste, zählte kurz die goldfarbenen, größtenteils angelaufenen Metallstücke und warf selbige den Vorangegangenen hinterher.

Wie sie aufsah, musste sie lächeln. Ihr gegenüber, in einem Kabuff wie diesem, saß eine sehr gute Freundin, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Grinsend erwiderte sie es. Die Laune besagter Frau konnte auch gar nichts nach unten ziehen. Dabei waren sie heute die Einzigen hier. Und weshalb? Ganz einfach. Wenn man achtundzwanzig und Single war, dann musste man auch an solchen Tagen arbeiten. Genau das war es, was sie tat. Fünf Tage die Woche und acht Stunden täglich, öfters auch neun oder zehn, saß sie in diesem winzigen Metallkasten und gab Fahrkarten aus. Kein berauschender Job, aber besser als nichts und sie konnte sich damit über Wasser halten.

Ein dunkler Mantel schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und das Klimpern einer einzelnen Münze verriet ihr, dass sie dieses Mal herausgeben musste. Achtzig Cent kostete der hässlich grüne Fahrschein. Nachdem sie die Ein-Dollar-Münze eingeschoben hatte, drückte sie unterhalb ihrer Theke eine der kleinen Tasten, die somit zwanzig Cent in ein Schälchen ausspuckte, der der Fahrgast das Rückgeld entnehmen konnte. Die Dunkelheit vor ihr wich augenblicklich den freudig tanzenden Sonnenstrahlen, die gerade so unter die Bedachung der Station fallen konnten. Sogleich erhellte sich auch ihre Laune, zumindest ein wenig.

Noch besser wurde sie, als die große Stationsuhr in diesem Moment mit einer freundlichen Frauenstimme bekannt gab, dass es acht Uhr geworden war. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie und wandte ihren Blick auf die Uhr, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Jetzt waren es nur noch etwa zwanzig Minuten. Zwanzig Minuten bis was? Bis _er_ hier sein würde. Jeden Werktag zwischen 8.17 Uhr und 8.26 Uhr kam er bei ihr vorbei, um ein Ticket zu kaufen. Augenblicklich schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen.

Sie hatte ihn das erste Mal an einem Novembermorgen vor zwei Jahren bemerkt und war sofort gefangen von seinem Aussehen: der graue dicke Mantel, der darunter liegende erkennbare dunkle Anzug und die dazu passende elegante Hose. Umrahmt von dunklen, kurzen Haaren war das Gesicht dieses erfolgreichen Mannes, das man nur zu deutlich an seiner Kleidung und dem schwarzen Aktenkoffer erkennen konnte. Freundlich lächelte er ihr entgegen, als er die abgezählten Münzen auf ihren kleinen Tresen legte und sie aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen ansah. Hätte sie diese Bewegungen nicht bereits verinnerlicht gehabt, wäre ihr wohl entfallen gewesen, wie man ein Ticket ausgab, da sie ihn unverhohlen betrachtete, bis er an ihrer Kabine vorbeigegangen war. Beinahe wehmütig blickte sie ihm nach, ehe er vollends unter den vielen Menschen verschwand.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn von da an täglich zu sehen bekam. Und heute _musste_ er bei ihr das Ticket kaufen, so wie die zwei vergangenen Jahre am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember. Sie würde ihn für eine ganze Weile nicht sehen, denn wie sie in den zwei Jahren beobachtet hatte, arbeitete er wohl an diesem Tag zum letzten Mal im alten Jahr, ehe er nach den Heiligen Drei Königen die Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Anfangs hatte sie ihn häufig nur kurz gesehen, da er an einer der anderen vier Kassen seinen Fahrschein geholt hatte. Im letzten Jahr war er jedoch fast immer an ihrer durchgegangen. Dazu kam, dass kurz vor den Feiertagen so wenig los war, dass nur zwei Kassen besetzt wurden und für ihre Kollegin war es Zeit...

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie kurz aufschrecken, ehe sie sich umdrehte und das Grinsen ihrer Freundin sah, die bis eben noch ihr gegenüber gesessen hatte. Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und strafte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick, welcher das Grinsen der Anderen nur breiter werden ließ, als sie eintrat.

„Ich bin kurz für kleine Mädchen und hol mir was zu essen. Kann ich dir was mitbringen, Ang?", wurde sie gefragt, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie nur zu zweit arbeiteten. Angela nickte eifrig und langte in ihre Hosentasche, um ein paar Dollar-Münzen hervorzukramen. Zwei davon drückte sie der Brünetten in die aufgehaltene Hand.

„Liebend gern. Eine Brezel und irgendwas Süßes könnte ich brauchen. Danke, Bella", antwortete sie enthusiastisch. Bella zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie das kleine Kassenhäuschen wieder verließ, nur um vorne am Tresen noch mal aufzutauchen. Wissend setzte sie ein freches Grinsen auf.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden", sagte sie nur und wandte sich sogleich ab, während Angela augenblicklich rot anlief. Natürlich konnte sie vor ihrer Freundin nicht lange geheim halten, dass sie diesen Mann anhimmelte. War es außerdem nicht mehr als peinlich, dass eine erwachsene Frau seit zwei Jahren einem Mann zugetan war, den sie nicht einmal beim Namen kannte? Möglicherweise war er ja gar nicht so nett, wie sie sich ihn immer vorstellte. Eventuell war er vergeben oder schlimmer noch verheiratet und ihr schöner Traum, an der Seite dieses Mannes zu stehen, würde augenblicklich platzen wie eine Seifenblase.

Darüber hinaus war ihr aber nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie nie zu ihm passen konnte. Er, der erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann, und sie, die unbedeutende Angestellte. Um wie viel größer hätte der Unterschied noch sein können? Niemals würde jemand, wie er, sich für jemanden, wie sie, interessieren. Bestimmt hatte er sie nicht mal irgendwie bemerkt. Für ihn war sie wohl nur eine städtische Angestellte, die ihm täglich einen bezahlten Gefallen tat.

Seufzend versuchte sie ihre trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr. Gerade mal fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Wie konnte sie nur so versessen darauf sein, ihn zu sehen? Sie hatte schon einige kurze Beziehungen hinter sich, doch nie hatte sie sich so seltsam gefühlt, als in den zehn Sekunden, die er an ihrem Kassenhäuschen zubrachte. Und seit sie ihn entdeckt hatte, denn kannte wäre bei weitem übertrieben, hatte sie kein Date mehr. Sie wollte keines. Es sei denn, er hätte sie gefragt, was allerdings nur in ihren Träumen vorkam.

Aber wenn er ständig so überaus freundlich lächelnd vor ihr stand, das fast immer abgezählte Geld ihr hinlegte, war es einfach, als gäbe es außer ihnen beiden nichts mehr. Die Geräusche der Passanten um sie herum verstummten vom einen Moment auf den anderen, ihr Blick haftete an seinen Augen, ließ kein anderes Bild zu und unwillkürlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Für keinen anderen Fahrgast hätte sie das getan, aber bei ihm... Sie seufzte abermals und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. Sie _musste_ ihn einfach anlächeln. Es war wie eine Unausweichlichkeit, ein Naturgesetz.

Wieder klimperten ein paar Münzen auf ihrem metallenen Tresen. Ohne ihren Kopf von der Hand zu nehmen und eher gelangweilt tippte sie den Ausgabeknopf an, wunderte sich dann erst über die Summe, die vor ihr lag.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" klang die hohe Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens an ihr Ohr und sie blickte überrascht und erfreut nach draußen, erwiderte automatisch den Gruß. Vor ihr stand eine Frau mit zwei Kindern, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass sie zwei weitere Fahrscheine ausgeben musste, und gab dementsprechend dann das Wechselgeld raus. Das Mädchen winkte ihr noch zu, ehe die Drei zu den Gleisen gingen. Schnell beeilte sie sich und winkte lächelnd zurück, worüber sich die Kleine sehr zu freuen schien.

Wie gut die Kinder es doch hatten, dachte sie bei sich. So sorgenfrei und ohne Stress die Feiertage angehen können, das wünschte sie sich auch. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, kannten die Kinder das harte Arbeitsleben noch nicht, wussten nicht, dass nicht jedermann einfach nur ein paar gemütliche Tage mit der Familie haben konnte. Sie selbst würde heute erst um acht Uhr Schichtwechsel haben. Das hieß, arbeiten, bis es schon wieder dunkel wurde am Firmament.

Den Blick gedankenversunken ins Leere gerichtet, bemerkte sie den nächsten Fahrgast erst, als das vertraute Klimpern ihre Gehör erreichte. Etwas überrascht fokussierte sie sich auf den Mantel vor sich und augenblicklich schlug ihr Herz schneller, als sie diesen erkannte.

Er war da.

Vorsichtig, langsam blickte sie auf, um jede Sekunde davon zu genießen, und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. Er erwiderte die Geste, aber wie sie sein Gesicht genauer studierte, fiel ihr auf, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er wirkte traurig. Darüber verwirrt änderte sich ihr Gesichtausdruck und sie starrte beinahe schon fragend zurück, wohl wissend, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde. Ein paar Möglichkeiten für die Ursache huschten durch ihre Gedanken. Konnte er das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest nicht mit seinen Lieben halten? War jemand krank, der ihm nahe stand? Oder schlimmer noch, gab es vielleicht einen Todesfall?

Doch nie hätte sie den wahren Grund erraten.

Der junge Mann bedauerte es, die schöne Frau ihm gegenüber für zwei lange Wochen nicht mehr sehen zu können.

Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen wann, aber seit mehr als einem Jahr war ihm die Fahrt morgens zur Arbeit das schönste Ereignis seines Tages geworden. Vor gut zwei Jahren hatte er die Geschäftsführung eines Softwareunternehmens übertragen bekommen und war daraufhin hierher umgezogen. Er fuhr schon immer lieber mit der Bahn zur Arbeit und dabei war ihm eines Morgens diese bezaubernde junge Dame aufgefallen. Seit je her nahm er jede Gelegenheit wahr, sie wenigstens ein Mal zu sehen. Denn wenn er sie nicht antraf, war er weit weniger konzentriert bei der Sache. Wie die Tasse Kaffee zum Frühstück brauchte er auch diese kurze Begegnung mit der unbekannten Schönheit, um den Rest des Tages aufmerksam angehen zu können.

Doch in all der Zeit hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können, sie auf einen Kaffee einzuladen oder wenigstens anzusprechen, da er befürchtete, sie wäre bereits vergeben. Eine so hübsche Frau war seiner Überzeugung nach schon in guten Händen und er wollte weder eine Abfuhr kassieren, noch sich in eine laufende Beziehung drängen. Daher war dieses Lächeln in den viel zu schnell vorübergehenden zehn Sekunden der einzige Austausch zwischen den beiden.

Innerlich seufzend nahm er das leblose Stück Papier zwischen seine mit Handschuhen besehenen Finger und wandte widerwillig den Kopf ab, um näher an die Gleise zu treten. Während er auf den Zug wartete, rief er sich das Bild seiner Angebeteten ins Gedächtnis, auch wenn er sich nur hätte umdrehen müssen, um sie ansehen zu können. Doch wehrte er sich vehement gegen diesen Drang. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für einen sonderbaren Kerl hielt, dem man lieber mit Abstand begegnen sollte.

Stattdessen versuchte er seine Gedanken mit den bevorstehenden Stunden abzulenken. Es wartete nur ein halber Tag im Unternehmen auf ihn und genaugenommen war es nicht mal richtige Arbeit. Er würde wie die vorangegangenen Jahre den wenigen Papierkram erledigen und dann seinen Schreibtisch aufräumen. Den Rest des Tages musste er sich anderweitig um die Ohren schlagen, denn nach Hause, in seine beschaulichen eigenen vier Wände mitten in der Stadt, zog es ihn nicht. Das dreistöckige Ungetüm barg keinerlei Wärme, die er sich zu dieser Jahreszeit mehr denn je wünschte.

Lautes Rattern kündigte die einfahrende Bahn an, welches schließlich von einer stärker werdenden Vibration begleitet wurde. Seine Gedanken wieder auf das hier und jetzt gerichtet seufzte er, wartete, bis er einsteigen konnte, und warf von seinem Sitzplatz aus schließlich einen letzten Blick auf die Frau seiner Träume. Sie jedoch sah ihn nicht, war damit beschäftigt einen Fahrschein auszugeben. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich das stählerne Monstrum in Bewegung und entfernte ihn Stück für Stück vom Objekt seiner Begierde.

Spät am Abend, nach einem langen Spaziergang quer durch die Stadt ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel, trugen ihn seine Beine schließlich völlig erschöpft bis vor die wenigen Stufen zu seinem Haus. Seine Gedanken kreisten all die Stunden nur um das eine begehrenswerte Wesen. Jeden Tag wartete er auf einen Geistesblitz, eine Eingebung, ein Zeichen, seinetwegen auch einen Arschtritt, nur damit ihm welche Macht auch immer den nötigen Mumm gab, seine Bedenken zu verwerfen und einfach das liebliche Geschöpf nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Noch lange waren seine Gedanken von der unbekannten Schönen gefangen und so glitt er erst mitten in der Nacht in den dringend benötigten Schlaf.

--

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus Gewohnheit und zugleich durch ein unnatürliches Licht zu ungnädig früher Stunde. Draußen hing eine alles überspannende Wolkendecke am Himmel, die sich in der Nacht gebildet und den ersten Schneefall mitgebracht hatte. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen wurde in dem weißen Glanz bis in sein Schlafzimmer geworfen, weshalb er zunächst an das Fenster trat und dem gerade noch pünktlich eingetroffenen Schnee eine Weile zusah, wie er in dicken Flocken zu Boden segelte.

Schließlich wurde der Drang, der täglichen Routine zu folgen, größer; duschen, frühstücken und auf den Weg machen. Noch am Vormittag würde er zu seiner Schwester gehen, die ihn auch die vorangegangenen Weihnachten eingeladen hatte. Sie wohnte ebenfalls in der Stadt, mit Mann und Kindern. Erinnerungen an die Feiertage fielen auf ihn herein; wie sie zusammen gegessen hatten, als sie gemeinsam Lieder sangen, als die Kinder sich darum stritten, seine Geschenke öffnen zu dürfen. Er gönnte seiner Schwester dieses Glück und doch konnte er den Neid nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sehnsüchtig hatte er seinem Schwager zugesehen, wenn dieser den Jungen bei einem Spiel geneckt oder das Mädchen auf dem Schoss gehalten hatte, um ihr vorzulesen. So sehr wünschte er sich, er säße an seiner Schwager statt, würde _seine_ Kinder im Arm halten können.

Eine eigene Familie, das fehlte ihm noch und in erster Linie die Frau fürs Leben. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, um sich die Zeitung zu holen, während seine Gedanken ihm vor Augen hielten, auf wen seine Wahl gefallen war. Keine Andere wollte er haben. Resignierend öffnete er die Tür und wurde sogleich vom umherwirbelnden Schnee empfangen. Eilig bückte er sich nach der gut verpackten Zeitung, schloss gleich darauf die Tür und damit einzelne Flocken im Flur ein. Noch ehe diese den Boden richtig berührt hatten, waren sie zu kleinen Tropfen Wasser geschmolzen, die den gefliesten Untergrund schimmern ließen.

Er öffnete die Folie auf dem Weg in die Küche, in der er sich mit Kaffee und Marmeladenbrot an den Tisch setzte. Er hatte das Altpapier noch nicht gänzlich entfaltet, als er überrascht, geschockt und gleichsam verwirrt das Titelbild anstarrte. Dort, aus der Zeitung heraus, lächelte ihm seine Angebetete zu, als wäre es nur für ihn bestimmt. Grau auf grau war ihr perfektes Antlitz abgebildet und völlig versunken darin, nahm er gar nicht wahr, dass der Artikel auf die zunehmende Verwahrlosung der städtischen Bahnhöfe aufmerksam machte. Nur wenige Sekunden benötigte er, um dies als Zeichen anzuerkennen, auf das er so lange gewartet hatte, und seine ursprünglichen Pläne zu verwerfen. Vergessen waren der Kaffee und das Frühstück, als er aus der Küche stürmte und sich vorbereitete.

Eine gute Stunde später stand er unschlüssig im Schneetreiben. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er die junge Frau, die, wie er sich erhofft hatte, heute arbeitete. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Stationsuhr sagte ihm, dass er genau in der Zeit war. Mit der linken Hand fasste er fester um den Griff seines Aktenkoffers, den er unnützerweise mitgenommen hatte, um nicht ganz zu offensichtlich zu wirken, und mit der Rechten prüfte er zum x-ten Mal den Inhalt seiner Manteltasche, der noch immer der gleiche war. Er holte tief Luft und bewegte sich dann langsam auf sie zu.

Er wandte seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht ab, während er sich näherte, doch sie bemerkte ihn nicht, da sie in eine Zeitschrift, die auf ihrem Schoß lag, vertieft war. Als er den letzten Schritt an ihr Kassenhäuschen getreten war, zog er seine Hand aus der Manteltasche und legte den gesamten Inhalt auf den kleinen Tresen. Das Geräusch der Münzen ließ ihren Arm vor- und ihren Kopf hochschnellen, nur um sie, kurz nachdem sie den metallenen Knopf betätigt hatte, erstarren zu lassen. Mit großen Augen und wie ihm schien ungläubig betrachtete sie ihn. Er lächelte, wie er es immer getan hatte, und sein Blick wechselte etwas unsicher zwischen ihr und dem Tresen hin und her. Ein paar Sekunden noch zögerte er diesen Moment hinaus, doch dann blieb ihm nichts weiter, als das Ticket zu nehmen und dem Nachfolgenden Platz zu machen.

Sie hatte es nicht gesehen. Etwas enttäuscht stellte er sich an den Bahnsteig, überlegte, ob er nicht noch Mal zu ihr hingehen sollte, damit er ihre Reaktion erfahren konnte, oder sich wenigstens umdrehen, um sie zu beobachten. Doch all diese Gedanken schwanden, als die nächste Bahn eintraf und er den Schein wahrend einstieg. Er wagte nicht mehr zurückzusehen aus Angst vor ihrer Zurückweisung, der Ablehnung, die möglicherweise in ihr Gesicht geschrieben war, während sie seine Nachricht las. Er würde einfach auf sie warten.

Wenn sie kam, war es ein Zeichen, dass sie ungebunden und an ihm interessiert war, wenn nicht... würde er sich so wenigstens ein peinliches Gespräch ersparen. Es war die einfachste Lösung und zugleich die nervenaufreibendste. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen durfte oder lieber gleich im Selbstmitleid versinken sollte, denn der Tag hatte erst begonnen und er würde sich noch so lange gedulden müssen. Das Einzige, das klar aus seinen weitreichenden Gedanken hervorstach, war der nötige Anruf bei seiner Schwester, um sie über seinen Verbleib zu informieren.

Gleich an der nächsten Haltestelle stieg er aus, schlenderte durch das passende und doch ungemütliche Wetter nach Hause. Sein Mantel war zugeklebt mit dem weißen Wintertraum, seine Haare davon durchnässt und ihm war eiskalt, als er schließlich den Flur betrat. Schnurstracks ging er nach oben, um sich ein heißes Bad zu gönnen.

Schleppend, quälend langsam zog der Zeiger seine nicht enden wollenden Kreise, wie er auf der Couch liegend die große Standuhr beobachtete. Jeder Versuch der Ablenkung scheiterte und so hatte er es bereits nach zwanzig Minuten aufgegeben, etwas anderes tun zu wollen, als nur zu warten. Außer dem unaufhörlichen Ticken und seinen eigenen Atemzügen war es still im ansonsten unbewohnten Haus und so lullte ihn der gleichmäßige Klang langsam aber sicher ein, in einen tiefen, entspannten Schlaf.

Das hohe Kreischen eines Säuglings ließ ihn auffahren. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden, ehe er registrierte, dass das Geschrei von draußen kam. Sein Blick suchte sogleich die schwarzen Zeiger und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er nur noch zehn Minuten hatte, bis er sich auf den Weg machen musste. In _hoffentlich_ einer Stunde würde er sie wiedersehen; oder sein Schicksal als ewiger Junggeselle akzeptieren müssen.

Noch immer wehten ihm die dicken Flocken ums Gesicht, während er sich zu dem angegebenen Treffpunkt aufmachte, jetzt allerdings nicht mehr ganz so viele auf einmal. Das Schneetreiben hatte nachgelassen, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er besaß nicht einmal einen Schirm, um sich davor schützen zu können. Bereits aus einiger Entfernung erkannte er die Turmspitze des Doms, die weit über die umstehenden Gebäude ragte. Zielstrebig hielt er auf den einzigen Eingang zu. Der gesamte Dom war von einer halbhohen steinernen Mauer umgeben, welche nur an der Vorderseite durchbrochen war, um dort Zugang zu den großen Flügeltüren der heiligen Stätte zu gewähren.

An eben dieser Stelle der Mauer blieb er stehen, sah sich um, doch sie war nicht da; noch nicht. Es wunderte ihn nicht weiter, da noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt vergehen musste. Dennoch spähte er ständig die Straße hinauf und hinab. Er seufzte tief, als sich nach langen fünfzehn Minuten nichts geändert hatte. Einige Menschen waren bereits an ihm vorbei in den Dom gegangen, hatten ihn teilweise skeptisch beäugt. Aber er bemerkte es gar nicht. Zu sehr war er mit den Gefühlen beschäftigt, die ihn immer nervöser werden ließen. Er fühlte sich gerade keineswegs wie ein gestandener Mann von einunddreißig Jahren, sondern eher wie ein Teen, der verzweifelt darauf hoffte, dass das Mädchen seiner Träume ihm eine Zusage zum Abschlussball gab. Er war doch überrascht, wie sehr er dieser bezaubernden Unbekannten zugetan war.

Gedankenversunken kratzten seine Finger etwas Schnee von der Mauer. Er presste das glänzende Weiß in seinen Händen zusammen und erst als sein Blick wahr nahm, was sein Körper ohne sein Wissen tat, stellte er fest, dass er den Schnee zu einer kleinen, vollendeten Kugel geformt hatte. Das kostbare Kunstwerk nicht zerstören wollend, legte er sie auf der freigewordenen Stelle der Steinmauer ab, nur um ein wenig neuen Wintertraum aufzunehmen. Seine Augen fixierten sein Handeln, während sein Geist schweifte und sich nach und nach mehr Kügelchen zu der Ersten gesellten.

Mehr Menschen strömten an ihm vorbei, wollten sich das alljährliche Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, als ihn einer unter diesen ansprach, fragte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei. Unbeholfen nickte er und der Fremde ging mit einem letzten besorgten Blick weiter seines Weges. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm schmerzhaft, dass er kaum mehr fünf Minuten hatte und noch immer alleine war. Sich der Realität nicht stellen wollend formte er weiterhin eher geistesabwesend den Schnee zu zarten Kugeln und legte sie eine nach der anderen wie eine Perlenkette auf die halbhohe Steinmauer neben sich.

So bekam er nicht mit, wie Angela in diesem Moment aus einer Seitenstraße bog und im Laufen verharrte, als sie ihn erblickte. Ihr Herz schlug gleich wieder schneller, während sie diesen Traum von einem Mann eingehend betrachtete. Der Schnee hatte sich auf seinen schwarzen Haaren niedergelassen und einzelne Strähnen glitzerten im schwachen Licht der Laternen. Seine Schultern waren ebenfalls von einer leichten weißen Schicht bedeckt, wie Puderzucker, und sie fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon auf sie wartete. Gleichsam ließ es ihr Herz vor Glück überschwellen, ihn hier zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie Zweifel, ob er sich nicht möglicherweise einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt hatte. Und doch waren seine geschriebenen Worte so sorgsam gewählt, mit Bedacht notiert, dass sie sich jetzt schalt, die Wahrheit darin nicht geglaubt zu haben.

Dass er sich dann auch noch ausgerechnet hier mit ihr verabredet hatte, war wie ihr persönlich wahrgewordener Weihnachtswunsch. Vor einigen Jahren war sie noch regelmäßig mit ihrer Mutter am Weihnachtsabend in den Dom gegangen, um dem Krippenspiel der Waisenkinder beizuwohnen, das jedes Jahr hier stattfand. Alle Spenden des Abends kamen den Kindern zugute und sie war mehr als bereit, diese mit ihrem wenigen Angesparten zu unterstützen. Die letzten Weihnachtsabende jedoch hatte sie alleine hier verbracht, da ihre Mutter verstorben war.

Heute würde sie nicht alleine sein, denn heute würde dieser großartige Mann ihre Einsamkeit beenden. Sie war sich immer so sicher, dass er ein großes Herz haben würde und das bestätigte sich hiermit. Ihm war es scheinbar genau so wichtig wie ihr, dass die armen Kinder wenigstens zu diesem Fest, wie jedes andere Kind auch, ein Geschenk unter einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Baum vorfinden durften.

Mit all diesen Gedanken ging sie Schritt um Schritt auf ihn zu, lächelte unentwegt, während sie weiterhin seine Gesichtszüge musterte. Mit seinem leicht grüblerischen und traurigen Ausdruck wirkte er auf sie gerade nicht wie der erwachsene Mann, den sein Äußeres darstellte, sondern mehr wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge. Eine seiner Hände, die er bis eben aneinander zu reiben schien, führte er nach unten und sie beobachtete, wie er mit größter Sorgfalt etwas auf dem Stein neben sich ablegte.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander, als er eben in diesem Moment aufsah und das bezauberndste Lächeln erblickte, für das er ohne Murren ein weiteres Mal die halbe Stunde in der klirrenden Kälte auf sich genommen hätte. Alle Anspannung fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab, denn er wusste nun, dass es eine Zukunft für sie gab, dass er seine Arme nur noch ausbreiten musste, um das wunderschöne Geschöpf für immer halten zu können. Zaghaft hob er eine Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen.

„Ben Cheney", stellte er sich mit einem Lächeln vor, das leichte Grübchen in seine Wangen zauberte und ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Sein Blut raste durch seine Adern in der Erwartung, ihre zierliche Hand sogleich in seiner halten zu dürfen, auch wenn beide noch von dem lästigen, wärmenden Stoff umgeben waren. Kurz sah sie verlegen zu Boden, ehe sie ihm die Hand reichte und die wunderschönste Stimme, die sein Gehör je vernehmen durfte, sein Herz mit Wärme erfüllte.

„Angela Weber", antwortete sie ihm leise. Seine große Hand fasste um die ihrige und führte sie näher zu ihm, bis er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte. Ihre bereits von der Kälte geröteten Wangen gaben nicht preis, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg ob seiner Geste. Dieser Moment hätte ihm nicht lange genug andauern können und so ließ er nur widerwillig ihre Hand aus seiner gleiten, wissend, dass er sie bestimmt bald wieder halten durfte. Ganz der Gentleman, der er war, bot er ihr seinen Arm an, an dem sie sich ohne zu Zögern einhakte und zu ihm auflächelte. Gemeinsam, nur Augen füreinander habend, schritten sie den kurzen Weg entlang, auf das große Portal zu, ehe sie in der lichtdurchfluteten Wärme des Gotteshauses einkehrten.


End file.
